


I'll wait for you

by Bilesobrein



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt judgead, Some bughead but manly asexual jughead, Worried fp jones, jughead drowning, other tags idken yet, runaway jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilesobrein/pseuds/Bilesobrein
Summary: Jughead runs away because he can't handle the stress, but when he's missing for two days F.P starts to look for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I have bad grammar so heads up. Oh and I'll have another chapter posted soon, so yeah.

Jughead jones groggily woke up to his alarm clock ringing, slowly he turned around to turn off the very loud plastic machine, with a sigh he tiredly rubbed his eyes then threw on his beanie, with one hand he grabbed his pants and slowly started putting them on. After he finished getting dressed he opened the door to his bedroom and slowly made his way to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen the sight he saw was shocking, his father was sitting down eating a meal instead of drinking his sorrrows away. "Hey dad, nice to see you not drinking today." Jughead had his smartass grin on,  but his dad just looked up to Jughead, eyes filled with anger. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Jughead was speechless. "Well you usually drink instead of eat." His dad huffed out an angry laugh. "Well I wouldn't be drinking if your mother would've stayed and if you weren't such a burden." Jughead looked at his dad, holding back tears he threw his backpack on and stormed out of the room.

 

When Jughead made it to school he went to his locker to find his ever so common, vandalized locker. With a sigh Jughead quickly glanced at everything written on it and then proceeded to try to wipe it off. When Jughead finally finished cleaning his locker he grabbed his stuff to head to first class, oh but of course it's not that peaceful for Jughead, because while he was walking he accidentally bumped into Regie, great. "Hey, watch where you're going shit head." Regie shoved Jughead into a locker, hard. And then walked away laughing to himself. And if Jughead thought his day couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. During school Regie kept picking on him and Archie was avoiding him because he still was pissed about Betty dating him, even though he rejected her.

 

After school was over he went back home, when he opened the door he saw his father asleep, drunk, on the floor, with pictures and furniture on the floor some broken, great. Jughead decided to clean up the mess then put F.P on the couch with a blanket around him, after it was all finished he went into his bedroom and fell asleep. When morning came Jughead sighed but got ready for school, walking into the kitchen again he saw his father and decided not to say anything, but his dad didn't want to remain quite. "Jug you're a lot to handle, and at times you're very troublesome, but I didn't mean what I said yesterday it's not your fault." F.P looked at his son waiting for a response but Jughead didnt really want to reply, but he did. " it's fine don't worry about it." Jughead looked up to see F.P smile. "Alright well I gotta go, you know SS buisness and everything..." Jughead silently sighed, he hated how his dad was a SS but he couldn't do anything about it. "Yeah I understand love you." F.P smiled and walked out the door muttering an "I love you too." on his way out. 

 

Jughead headed to school and when he arrived he saw even more hateful words some saying he killed Jason, others saying he should kill himself and do everyone a favor. Jughead was sick of being treated like shit so he left, he ran out of the school, he ran as fast as he could not running home either, he wanted to get away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead runs away from school, will somone notice him leaving school, or will everyone go on with their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story lol

Jughead kept running, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care he wanted to get out. Jughead's lungs and legs were burning and he wasn't sure what was left or right anymore. Jughead kept running ignoring the burning pain until his foot got caught in a root, and he went falling face first into the hard ground. "Shit" Jughead mumbled and stood up, he pulled his jeans up to inspect his ankle and let out a relivied sigh seeing that it was only bruised slightly. Jughead looked around the forest trying to find a place to rest and found a small area he could take shelter at. 

 

Archie finished school with a sigh, he was still pissed at Jughead for dating Betty but he dosent really know why, considering he told Betty he wasn't Interested in her. Archie walked out of school and found Betty waiting for him. "Hey bets." Archie's voice was gentle like he was afraid to hurt Betty. "Have you seen Jughead?" Archie was a little upset that she only wanted to talk to him because of Jughead, but when he thought about it he hadn't seen Jughead since yesterday. "No... well I saw him yesterday but not today, why?" Betty was worried about Jughead, she knew he'd been going through a lot recently. "He wasn't at school today." Archie just shrugged. "Maybe he's sick?" Betty shook her head and sighed. "No if he's sick he would have texted me, I think something happned to him." Archie's face was now filled with confusion and a hint of worry. "Mabye someone saw him today, we could ask Kevin? He seems to know everything." Betty sighed but nodded her head. "Yeah let's ask Kevin." 

 

Betty spotted Kevin and yelled for him, thankfully he wasn't to far away from the school. "KEVIN!" Kevin turned his head around looking for whoever called him, then he saw Betty waving her hands in the air. "Betty?" Betty started to slowly jog up to Kevin, Archie following slowly behind her. "Have you seen Jughead today?" "Yeah he came in school today, but I saw him quickly leave school. I figured he was sick or something, why?" Betty was starting to worry, why would Jughead leave? "I think something happened to him, we should stop by F.P's house and see if he's there." Archie and Kevin replied at the same time "Yeah okay." 

 

Once they arrived at Jugheads small trailer they knocked on the door, thankfully F.P answered. "Yeah?" F.P was clearly drunk but they said nothing about it. "Has Jughead come back from school yet?" "No he hasn't yet, why?" Betty knew something was wrong now. "He showed up at school but Kevin said he saw him leave before school started." F.P was clearly worried now. "Maybe I could have my dad help find him." Kevin said with worry in his voice. "No, Jughead wouldn't want the whole town finding out." Archie pointed out. "Then what the hell do we do, that's my son I need to know where he is." F.P was starting to get pissed he needed to know where his son went. "We'll find him, we can search for him tonight." Betty sounded hopeful, but everyone knew she was terrified. "I'll search for him, you kids go home get rest." "F.P, Jughead is my boyfriend I want to hel-" Betty was about to finish her sentence when F.P cut in "no, this is my son. Jughead wouldn't want you guys to be tired and skipping school for him." F.P smiled at them and they all knew he was right, Jughead wouldn't want them to fail school for him. "Okay..." Betty said sadly and walked away with everyone else. 

 

F.P was worried, but he had an idea where Jughead would be, if he wanted to get away, he'd go somewhere hard to find him, like the forest. But there's so many forest he didn't know where to check first. F.P grabbed a flashlight and threw on a coat and then left his house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

Jughead found a small cave to take shelter in, though it wasn't big enough for all of him to fit in it he figured it was better than nothing. Around late night early morning Jughead was starting to get hungry, he looked inside his backpack for anything to eat even a candy bar but he was unsuccessful, Jughead tried to close his eyes and ignore the hunger but whenever he tried to get sleep his stomach would growl loudly almost as if his stomach was trying to keep him awake to go get food. Frustratedly Jughead got up and went to look for something, maybe he could catch a fish with his bare hands like Hercules. 

F.P looked around the forests close by the school but considering he was one man and there was four forests near the school it wasn't going very well. After F.P successfully finished looking around one forest it was already nearly morning, F.P didn't stop though even if he was tired and hungry he had to find Jughead, he had to tell Jughead he didn't mean it and tell him how much he cared about his son. F.P finished one more forest and by that time school was already out, F.P quickly decided what forest to check and prayed it was the right one.

Betty was worried, during school she kept zoning out thinking about Jughead. She needed him to be okay, Betty vaguely heard her friends talking to her but she didn't respond back, she was to worried for Jughead. Once school was over Betty went over to the Jones' hoping Jughead was their laughing with his dad, but when she got there he wasn't their neither was F.P, that must mean F.P was unsuccessful in finding Jughead last night and he was still looking for him, Betty wanted to help but she didn't even know where F.P was so she had to wait and pray Jughead way okay.

Jughead found a good lake to find fish, but somehow the lake looked extremely familiar but he just shrugged it off and focused more on catching fish. Jughead was waist high in the water when he finally found a fish to catch, Jughead had a stick in his hand that had a sharpened edge to it that he luckily founded sitting on the dirt near the lake. With his stick in his hand Jughead got into his fishing stance and slammed the stick down into the water hoping to catch the fish, but when he stuck the stick in the water he accidentally moved forward and there seemed to be a deeper area right where he stepped, lucky him. He slipped into the deep water, Jughead tried to swim up but his leg was caught by something making him unable to swim up only sink down, eventually Jughead opened up him mouth swallowing water, Jugheads vision was fading but he heard a voice far away calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is bad as you could tell


End file.
